Jasmine, Meet WheelJack
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Jasmine Carter is a normal 19 year old girl. Well, if controling objects with your mind and controling lightning with your hands is 'Normal'. Jasmine's life is about to change when she's the new target of the Cons. And, she meets WheelJack and is now his friend and Charge. How is Jasmine gonna hide this from her Uncle? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Meet WheelJack**

**(Authors Note: Ever wonder what WheelJack's been doing while the other Autobots were hunting down the Relics? Well, you all are about to find out. **

**(Summary: Jasmine is a normal 19 year old girl, right? Wrong. She has the power to control objects with her mind and her hands. Also, she can manipulate the power of lightning. Three years ago her parents were killed in a tragic car accident…and she survived. Now you works for her mom's younger brother, Robby; at a car garage in Jasper, well, the one in Jasper. Her life changes instantly when she is targeted by the Decepticons… And that's when She meets Wheeljack and the other Autobots. Oh yeah, Jasmine's life just got interesting. Just how long can she hide all this from her Uncle?)**

~~~~~Jasmine's POV.

I was walking home from work as it was starting to get dark out. Sighing softly as I could afford getting a new car or even a slick motorcycle… But, a girl can dream, right?

Suddenly, a sleek looking 2011 Lancia New Stratos concept car drove past her. Jasmine stared at it in awe. No one in Jasper could even afford that kind of car. And I mean no one. The guy who owns that Lancia Stratos must not even live in this town.

"Damn…" I said quietly as the car turned the corner and was gone. "Now that's what I call a ride." I said to myself as I smiled. Once I've reached my house I pulled the house key out of my messenger bag because one, I hate carrying a friggin' purse. And two, I'm more of a Tomboy. I liked wearing black or grey, or even camouflaged tanktops and black or camouflaged cargo pants or shorts. I never wore make-up and never will either, I like riding motorcycles; thanks to my uncle Robby.

After unlocking the front door I walked in, closing and locking the door behind me. This wasn't my house…it was my parent's house. The only thing that belongs to them.

You see, my parents were killed in a tragic car accident a few years ago…and I was with them when it happened… I was devastated. The reason I own their house is because I had to sell their car and some of their belongings…

I missed them every day, heck, I even visited their graves. That's how much I missed them.

After putting my messenger bag on the kitchen counter, I opened it up to pull out my iPod touch Gen 4, my cellphone, and my keys to my Uncle's Garage. I work for him 'cause I loved him and he's the only family I got, and he's my mom's younger brother.

Uncle Robby is 29 years old right now, because his birthday was a few days ago. Man, gotta love it.

I ran my fingers through my light brown hair and closed my bright green eyes, sighing softly as I couldn't help but think of that black and gold motorcycle… I just had a feeling…that it wasn't just a normal motorcycle…

Suddenly my phone began to play "Gettin' Over You" by David Guetta. Sighing I picked it up an flipped it open and pressed 'Talk'.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kid. Did you get home safely?" _It was Uncle Robby. I smiles and rolled my eyes.

"Yup, just got home." I told him as he sighed in relief. I chuckled at that. "Oh, as I was walking home I say this awesome looking Lancia New Stratos drive by." I told him.

"_You're kidding? You friggin' serious?" _ He asked. I can see him now with his eyes widen. _"What were the paint job colors?"_

"White, with green and red paint job. And that thing was sleek" I told his as I can imagine Robby drooling.

"_What year?"_

"2011. Why? Did you see it?"

"_I wish. Anyway, just calling to see if you made it home. I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon, alright? You need out more often. And don't tell me 'No I don't' because I can see it in your eyes." _He told me as I held back a groan.

"Fine…" I said as I could feel him smirk in victory.

"_Good. See ya tomorrow. Love you."_

"Love you too, Robby. Bye."

"_Bye." _With that, I gently snapped my phone shut. Sighing softly, I couldn't help but get a feeling, that something extraordinary was about to happen…

~~~~~~~WheelJack's POV.

As I rounded the corner I couldn't help but get a weird reading from the human. I mean, she looked normal to me; but something about her was different.

Maybe it was just me. I dunno…

**::WheelJack? What're you doin' out here? I thought you were on the other side of the planet?::**

**::Bulkhead?:: **I asked I stopped. **::Glad to finally hear from ya. So, How've ya been doin'?::**

**::Finding Relics and now we're searchin' for these Omega Keys. We got a new recruit too. He's a rookie, but we're getting' used to him bein' around.::**

**::What's the Rookie's name?:: **

**::Smokescreen. He's got a lot to learn still. But once ya get to know 'em, he's a good kid.::**

**::Maybe I'll drop by and help you guys find the Omega Keys.::**

**::That'll be great! I can't wait to tell Miko. She'll be so stoked!::**

**::See ya Bulk.:: **With that, I ended the and drove for a while, with the girl still on my processor.

~~~~~Jasmine's POV.

I smiled softly as I walked out of from my shower, feeling nice and clean. I was now wearing a grey tanktop and black gym shorts.

What? These were my pajamas. Deal with it.

I then walked into my bedroom. Inside was a queen sized bed with a blue comforter on, light blue sheets and pillow cases. The walls were a soft green color, and the curtains were a nice blue color.

Next to my bed was a nightstand that had a digital clock, a sky blue lamp, and a model of a Camaro. Across my bed was my computer desk that had my brand new lap top, notebooks, sketchbooks, and various pens, pencils, color pencils, and stuff for my sketchbooks.

What? I'm into art and drawing alright? Jeeze…

I crawled into my bed and got in the covers, turning my lamp off. Sighing softly as I rolled onto my back, wondering if I'll see that sleek car again…

While my iPod and cellphone charging for the night, I soon drifted to sleep.

**(Author's Note: Did you guys like it? If so, then let me know by reviewing and I might continue. Camigirl out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasmine, Meet WheelJack. Ch.2**

**(A/N: I'm baaccckkk! And with a new chapter! Enjoy!)**

~~~~~Jasmine's POV.

I groaned softly as I woke up from an awesome dream. A dream about giant alien robots.

I then looked at my digital clock that read 10:30AM. I sighed softly, knowing that Uncle Robby would pick me up in a few hours…

I then moved my legs over the bed and then slowly stood up, walking over to my dresser to pick out a tanktop and then cargo pants.

I picked out a red tanktop, and camouflage cargo pants. I grab them then headed towards my bathroom that was down the hall.

Once in the bathroom, I put the clothes on the counter then turned around to turn on the shower, stripping from my pajamas then, walking into the shower, sighing happily as the warm water massage my shoulders and the rest of my body.

~~~~~~Time change.

After turning off the water, I grabbed a red towel from the rack that was on the door, wrapping the towel around my body, then stepping out of the shower.

I dried off then putting on a clean pair of panties, then taking my towel off; and then putting back on my sports bra. I pulled on my cargos and then my tanktop.

I put a clean towel over my head and began to dry it a little until it wasn't as wet.

What? I let my hair dry on its own. Who doesn't?

Once I was done, I left the bathroom and walked down the hallway and back into my room to get my iPod and cellphone.

Satisfied, I left my bedroom and into the living room. Just when I was about to sit down, Linkin Park's "Points of Authority" played in the room. I already knew who it was. It was Uncle Robby. So, Opening my phone up a pressed 'Talk'.

"Hey Robby."

"_Hey quirt. I'll be there in ten minutes, alright? I know that I'd be there around noon, but I decided to change my mind. Get ready okay?"_

"Got it. See ya." I said as I hung up and put my cellphone in my pocket, then my iPod in the other.

I sighed as I grabbed my house keys and put them in one of my pockets, and my wallet.

So, I was ready to go. I walked over to the front door and opened it, but locking it so no one would break in. Just in case…

I closed the door behind me and walked up to the driveway, waiting patiently for Robby to pick me up. As I was waiting, I saw the same Lancia New Stratos 2011 drive by, the same exact one…

"Weird…" I said softly to myself. But I shrugged.

It then turned the corner and was gone… but… I had a gut feeling that I was going to see it again…

Then I saw Uncle Robby riding his Harley-Davidson Motorcycle driving up and then stopping in front of me. I smiled brightly.

"Hey Jazzy. Ready to ride?" He asked as he handed me the spare helmet.

"Hell yeah!" I said happily as I got on behind him, putting on the helmet, and holding on to him tightly. And with that, we were off.

I loved it when Uncle Robby rides his Harley-Davidson. I absolutely loved it! And the best part, when I get a motorcycle of my own; he'll teach me how to ride one. Which is awesome.

"I saw the same car from yesterday." I told him as we rounded a corner heading towards the center of Jasper.

"You saw it too?" He asked me as we drove past a few buildings. We then stopped at K.O. Burger. I remember Robby and I coming here about a year ago. And ever since, he and I would always come here on the weekends.

"Yup." I said as I noticed a beautiful sleek dark blue motorcycle, sitting there in the parking lot.

"Jazzy? You coming inside or what?" I heard humor in Robby's voice. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I'm coming." I told him as I looked at the Motorcycle again, then heading inside.

~~~~~Time skip.

Robby and I left the burger joint and walked up to the Harley-Davidson and got on. He started it up and pulled out of the parking lot to head to Robby's Garage/home.

Once we got there, he parked his motorcycle inside the garage and we both got off.

"That was friggin' fun. We should do this more often." I told him as we walked up the stairs and into the apartment part of the building.

"See? Told you that you needed out more often." Robby said with a smile. We both entered the Kitchen area and into the living room.

"…I gotta gut feeling… That we're gonna see that car again…" I told him as I sat down in one of the Lazy Boys. "I even had a dream last night about giant alien robots… fighting eachother." I said softly.

Uncle Robby didn't say anything at first, but instead he crouched down in front of me and pulled me into a comforting hug,

"Don't worry about it Jazzy." He said gently as I hugged him back.

Ever since I was little, I would always have strange dreams about giant alien robots… fighting eachother and ending up dead. It stopped for a while, until last night.

I sighed softly as Robby let go of our hug and gently ruffled my hair.

"Wanna watch some TV? Y'know… to stop thinking about it?" He asked as I nodded. He then walked over to the couch to grab the TV remote. He pressed the power button and we started to watch the News.

~~~~~~Someone else's POV.

I couldn't even believe it… A human femme? That has rare energy reading coming off of her? I had to tell Lord Megatron about my little finding.

"Interesting…" I said to myself as I drove off.

"Knock Out here, I need a bridge." I said in my Comm. Suddenly a portal came out of nowhere and I drove on through.

This is going to be interesting to tell…

**(Author's Note: Uh oh! Knock Out knows about Jasmine! And he's gonna tell Megatron? Don't worry fellow readers, WheelJack and the other autobots will appear in the next chapter. Oh, and another thing, Robby will be dragged into this along with Jasmine. So I've changed it, big freakin' deal. Camigirl out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Camigirl here! I'm letting y'all know that I'm taking a break from writing for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I still love you guys! I just need it for a while… I don't know how long my break will be, but I'll let you guys know when I have returned from my break. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and adding my stories to your favorites, you guys rock! I don't know if it's writers blo****ck****, or something else. I don't know… I just hope that you all will understand.**

**Love, Camigirl215.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
